


The Pink of His Lips

by seitsemannen



Series: GOT7 body parts (unrelated oneshots) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorms, Jackson is stupid with feelings, M/M, Original Universe, Pushy bottom Mark, denial as deep as Marianas Trench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seitsemannen/pseuds/seitsemannen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson had been stealing glances at Mark’s lips for far too long, imagining what it would be like to kiss them, bite them, to have them trail down his body, and how Mark would sound, breathless beneath his body. It was no good. It was dangerous, and Jackson was developing feelings that were certainly not alright to be directed towards another member of his group.</p><p>If only Jackson would open his eyes and notice that Mark was looking at him too, frustrated and longing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pink of His Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eddiemarey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiemarey/gifts).



Jackson looked at Mark as the older boy stuck his bottom lip out just a bit as he tried his aegyo to get their leader to get him the snack from the supermarket that he wanted, and Jackson knew without looking that Jaebum's resolve was crumbling. Mark would have done so well as a maknae of a group of friends, because his cutesy act would have gotten him anything he ever wanted, so it was basically the only thing between Mark and world domination that he was the hyung and had to bear hyung responsibilities sometimes.

When Jaebum had sufficiently given up, Mark turned back to look at Jackson who was sitting next to him on the living room sofa, bottom lip still jutting out cutely. Mark's lips were somehow a shade of dark pink, his bottom lip in this expression deliciously plump and full, and Jackson wanted desperately to lean in and bite it, or something, or just to suck it into his mouth. The surface of Mark's lips was already a bit shimmery with saliva and Jackson just wanted to see Mark's lips swollen dark pink, bitten, while the older boy would be lying beneath him, breathless and panting. Jackson imagined those dark eyes glazed with arousal and the sweat that would form on Mark's forehead and neck, and how Jackson would lean in to lick and bite at where the veins were visible on Mark's throat when he bared it.

Jackson was snapped out of his daze when those lips broke their pouty expression to call his name, and not in the breathy, low with aroused way Jackson would have preferred, but instead in a "I'm your best friend and you've been staring at my lips for minutes now and it's freaking me out" way, which was much more boring and also very alarming, considering Jackson didn't exactly want his friend to know what he was thinking about.

With huge effort, Jackson dragged his eyes up from Mark's lips to look him in the eye again, forcing a carefree smile on his totally not carefree face. "Sorry, dazed out, just looking into nothingness, never mind, moving on. You know what, you decide what movie we watch. I need to go to the bathroom real quick."

Jackson knew he was a coward for running away from the situation and hiding away in the bathroom until his traitorous heart and dick calmed down, but he did not exactly know how he should react in this situation. Jackson’s feelings towards his best friend had changed so slowly he had not realized what was happening until it was too late. At first it had been just the normal stuff - noticing how good another guy looked was a normal thing for Jackson who had considered himself more or less bisexual since forever, and he could certainly appreciate the beauty of Mark’s face and the way he worked hard to dance and move his body gracefully, but at some point Jackson had started  _ staring _ . Jackson was sure Mark did not know how damn distracting he was, but it was criminal, it really was. The way Mark would eat things, wrap his lips around chopsticks and wipe sauce from the corner of his lips with his tongue was positively illegal because of how efficiently it drew Jackson’s gaze and how conflicted it made Jackson feel. And then Jackson had started focusing too much on every touch Mark gave him, how the older boy leaned into his side or draped over his back or was so close to Jackson seemingly all the time.

Lastly had come the dreams. The dreams had been the worst, because they made it impossible for Jackson to view Mark like just a friend would see another friend. In Jackson’s dreams it was either him coming onto Mark or Mark coming onto him, and they would end up kissing, touching, whispering either words of adoration and love or dirty words of lust and want, the former worse than the latter because of how much they messed with Jackson’s mind. More often than not he dreamed of taking Mark, of making hickeys on his pale, gorgeous throat and imagining how it would feel like to taste Mark and how Mark would feel when Jackson would press slowly inside him, and after those dreams Jackson was suddenly very glad Mark did not sleep in the same room as him anymore, because seeing Mark’s peacefully sleeping face when Jackson would wake in the middle of the night painfully hard and panting would have been torture.

Last week Jinyoung had confronted Jackson and told him his crush was showing, that Jackson was being way too obvious even when they were out in public, always touching, staring. Jackson had told the singer that he had it perfectly under control, and compensated by being touchy towards  _ everyone _ . Then it would not show that he was always so aware of Mark, right? It had been obvious that Jinyoung did not believe in him in the slightest, patting his shoulder completely condescendingly before he had left Jackson alone in his confusing misery.

Jackson just could not seem to keep his eyes and hands off of Mark, even though he tried.

After having spent enough time in the toilet to calm himself down, Jackson took a couple of deep breaths before unlocking and opening the door. He willed a happy-go-lucky expression onto his face to not appear suspicious when he would go back to the living room to face Mark. It would be easier when Jinyoung and Jaebum would get back from the supermarket and all four of them together would start to watch the movie Mark now got to choose on his own. Mark getting to choose the movie probably meant that it was some American horror or thriller movie that Jackson would get nightmares from, but he would not complain, because it was Mark, and Jackson had given him completely free reign over the movie choice in his hurry to get away from the awkward situation he had created himself.

The nonchalant smile was however wiped off of Jackson’s face as he stepped out of the bathroom, because Mark was standing there, waiting for him, expression serious and eyes burning. Mark stepped close, shoving Jackson up the wall next to the bathroom door, pressing close, so close, and oh, did Jackson fall asleep in the bathroom and hit his head or something, because he was definitely dreaming. Mark’s fingers were squeezing Jackson’s biceps on each side of his body, hips close but not touching, thighs pressed partly together. Jackson could feel Mark’s wet breath against his lips from where Mark was  _ so close _ , looking into Jackson’s eyes with a firm, annoyed,  _ desperate _ look that made Jackson want to jump to conclusions, but he could not, because this must be some kind of prank, right? Or Mark trying to scare him? Or something? A dare, maybe? This could not be really happening, right?

Jackson swallowed, fumbling to find his voice again, to say  _ something _ because this situation was just plain  _ weird _ and he need to confirm that it was a joke quickly, preferably before he would get aroused again by how close Mark was and how the older boy’s slim thigh now moved between Jackson’s so that their knees were touching, and it would be too easy to tilt their hips together, and Jackson really could not take this, not now, or possibly ever. “What are you--”

“So what was your plan? Never say or do anything and just keep  _ staring _ and  _ yearning? _ Did you really think that that would work? That I would not notice? That  _ everyone _ would not notice?” It took a while for Jackson to understand the words that were coming out of Mark’s mouth because Mark’s pink, full and slightly wet lips were moving so close to his and he was following the movement with his eyes, but when the words sunk in, Jackson’s stomach dropped unpleasantly as cold apprehension rushed over him.

“I’m-- no-- I, uh, what are you talking about?” Jackson stumbled in his words, looking for an escape, for an excuse he could give, anything to throw Mark off of his tail and not ruin their friendship over this, over him not being able to keep his feelings in check when they were totally unwarranted.

“Seriously? You’re gonna deny it even now? Jackson I’ve waited long enough for you to get yourself together and do something about it, but since that’s clearly not happening, don’t do me the dishonor to pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about. Do you like me, Jackson?”

Jackson was too focused on how Mark’s voice was low, almost a growl, sending shivers down Jackson’s spine and causing unwanted reactions in his nether regions although he  _ knew  _ he was in deep shit, since Mark was taking none of his nonsense and instead he was confronting Jackson about his feelings, probably to reject him and possibly to tell him he was disgusted Jackson felt this way towards him, towards another guy. Well, probably not the latter, Jackson knew Mark was not homophobic or anything like that, Jackson was just being dramatic. Mark would not be disgusted, but he was clearly frustrated and according to his own words he had tried to be considerate towards Jackson, allowing the younger boy plenty time to get over himself, but Mark had now apparently had enough of his fumbling.

Jackson did not notice in his panic the way Mark’s eyes fluttered to follow the movement of Jackson’s tongue as the younger boy wet his lips, preparing to speak, and the way Mark’s eyes were frustrated and annoyed for sure, but the  _ longing _ in them was as great as the hopeless yearning present in Jackson’s. “Yeah… I do. I’m sorry, I’ll try--”

Jackson could not finish his sentence because Mark surged forward to press his wonderful, perfect, soft and plump lips against Jackson’s, moving them eagerly against them. Jackson’s eyes automatically fluttered shut, hands trying to grasp purchase of Mark the best they could with Mark still holding a firm grip on his biceps, trying to ground himself as he felt like flying, the whole moment so unreal. Mark was nipping on Jackson’s lower lip, flickering his tongue over the seam of the younger boy’s lips until Jackson came to his good senses and opened his mouth, letting Mark explore his teeth and tongue before Jackson pushed back, tasting Mark and the salty and spicy snacks the older boy had just finished before he had forced Jaebum and Jinyoung out to get more.

Then their hips were finally pressing together, and Jackson was not sure what was happening, because this was not a rejection at all, this was Mark melting against him, very probably  _ not _ Mark’s cellphone pressing insistently against Jackson’s hipbone as the older boy grinded down desperately, even more perfect than Jackson could have ever imagined. Jackson was holding Mark’s hips, pressing down the small of his back to move Mark against him, one of his own knees now between Mark’s legs too so that they were as intertwined as their tongues, battling for dominance or just plain courting, dancing with one another now that they finally could.

When Mark finally pulled back, they were both breathless, Mark leaning his forehead to touch the wall next to Jackson’s head, bodies now unmoving but it was painfully obvious they were both aroused and wanting. Jackson was so confused, but he was too scared to break the moment to ask. Jackson was still pretty sure he was dreaming, but the way he could feel the press of Mark’s erection next to his so vividly made him hope otherwise. The other option was that the other members would any moment now jump from behind a corner and shout april fools or something, and Jackson was not sure if his crumbling heart would be able to playing with his feelings like this with dignity.

“I’ve been waiting for  _ months _ for you to kiss me, Jackson.” Mark’s low, breathy voice was perfect, just like Jackson had imagined it to be, but the words it was forming were even better.

Jackson turned his head a little to smell the citrus scent of the perfume Mark liked to wear on his neck, his nose nuzzling slightly into the hairs at the side of Mark’s neck, and Mark shuddered against him. It was delicious, too delicious, better than he had imagined it, but just like a dream. Jackson needed to  _ know _ .

“This isn’t a dream?” Jackson asked carefully, and for some reason this prompted a laugh out of Mark, the older boy leaning his head back again to look Jackson in the face. Amusement danced in Mark’s beautiful eyes that were so dark brown that they seemed black, even more so now when they were blown with what could only be lust, and Jackson was just so overwhelmed by everything he was sensing and feeling, attacked by how Mark was so breathtaking up close like this. Not that Mark was not always breathtaking, but this, here, felt like a punch into Jackson’s gut, so helpless he was against the way Mark’s lips were finally swollen dark pink from kisses, from  _ Jackson’s _ kisses.

“This isn’t a dream, Jackson. Now will you stop doubting yourself, me, and that this is real and take me to our room and like, take me? I had to sell my soul to Jinyoung for these couple of hours of alone time at the dorm so I want us to make the most out of them, and Jaebum was explicit that we can’t do anything in the common rooms, so  _ let’s go _ .”

Jackson blinked slowly, understanding still slowly dawning on him when Mark was already pulling back from him, tugging him by the wrist towards  _ their _ room, throwing a glance that was almost bashful over his shoulder towards Jackson, and Jackson could not tear his eyes away from how Mark’s bottom lip was tugged between his teeth cutely, the pink of his lips the most beautiful one Jackson had ever seen.

Everything was going so fast, but then again, this had been coming a long time, and who was Jackson to resist when Mark pulled him into  _ their _ room, pressing him back against the door for another make-out session, until Jackson finally started to comprehend that this was really happening, that he was really allowed to touch Mark the way he had wanted for a long time, and he switched their positions, trailing his lips down that bared pale neck he had longed to taste for so long.

Jackson did find out that afternoon what Mark’s skin tasted like, what noises Mark made beneath him and how wonderful Mark felt, squeezing around Jackson. It was like a dream, but the way Mark arched into him and scraped angry red marks down his back reminded Jackson that it was not, and that made it all even better.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of months ago as a 400 word drabble for Edna as we were fawning over Mark's lips, but I felt like writing something random today so I decided to finish this.
> 
> This was totally self-indulgent, but I hope you all liked it! Do leave a comment if you did~ ♥


End file.
